


An Account of Responsibilities (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身为王位继承人，索林有许多职责，不过眼下这事儿绝非其一（恶龙来袭前，军械库，肉）</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Account of Responsibilities (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Account of Responsibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697230) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



> Original Author: keelywolfe  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

检查军械库是索林的职责，每月至少一次。虽然埃瑞堡既没有也不打算卷入战争，但是仍然有必要准备好武器，因为战争常常突如其来。

诚然，普通保管员足以胜任这项工作，王子的眼睛在核对、登记时不见得比他们锐利。然而其他人可以代劳不等于应当由他们来做。一件一件编目装备非常枯燥、乏味，但是索恩不止一次声称这是为了索林好。他笑着说谦卑一点没有坏处，但笑容里没有笑意，无声地道出了索恩年轻时对这项传统的真实想法。

这一周的情况有些特殊，索林必须就核查结果制作一份详细的书面报告，列出每一件装备的保养情况，并以此为根据指派学徒为发暗的武器、甲胄打磨、上光。几天后他的祖父将亲自视察军械库。绿林已向埃瑞堡派出使者，要知道从同盟到敌人往往只一步之遥。

必须做好准备以防万一，索林的祖父和父亲这样说，于是索林来到军械库从头清点、登记。几个小时过去了，他遣散了侍卫们，但他的侍卫长不顾反对留了下来，坚持陪同他检查完最后一把战斧，写下最后一条记录。

索林有责任管理好军械库，这是他的义务。就算双腿站得发麻，眼睛因为过度使用酸涩胀痛，起码等他睡下时，他知道这一天的工作计划——检查武器装甲、登录保养情况——圆满完成了。

被他的侍卫长压在书桌上操可不在其内。

“你再这样乱动，小王子，”德瓦林摆动腰胯顶向索林的后臀。肉体的拍打声中，他攒紧索林的手腕，拇指大力掐住腕骨，哼道，“我可要先射了。你卖力了大半天，就为了草草了事？”

“混蛋！你要是敢，我就把你的脑袋拧下来插到长矛上。”索林徒劳地挣扎，回头骂道。他的上半身趴在木桌上，双腿大大地分开，被德瓦林利用体重优势牢牢压制，连靠自己站稳都成问题。与此同时，德瓦林的阴茎正飞快地进出他的后穴——太轻、太浅，操不到痒处——索林就像掉进陷阱的猛兽无处可逃，他咬住嘴唇几乎能在舌尖尝到血味，被挫败和不上不下的快感逼得咬牙切齿。“趁你睡着时动手。”他沉声赌咒，“我要用你的血洗澡，把你的脑袋做成帽子。”

“多动听的情话。”德瓦林将索林的手腕并到一块儿，改用一只手制住。索林奋力挣扎，企图趁放松的瞬间挣脱，没想到德瓦林用腾出的手拽住他的头发向后拉扯。他被迫反弓背脊，才来得及痛呼一声又被咬住肩膀。索林高声咒骂，感到温热的血液渗出伤口，又被一条潮湿的舌头舔干净。德瓦林伏在他的耳畔，用沾血的嘴唇告诉他，“别停下，我的王子。”

“用力，你这个又丑又秃的混蛋！”索林恼火地催促。“用点力！你要是敢比我先射，当心我咬掉你下面那个没用的东西，你——啊！”一只大手握住他的喉咙，拇指摩挲皮肤下的气管发出无声地警告。

“咱们可不该拿同伴的宝贝做威胁，”德瓦林好声好气地责备道，“再说，你马上就用得着啦。”他用力顶入索林，让囊袋拍打在索林的大腿上强调。索林咽下溜到嘴边的恳求，热切地扭动迎合。但德瓦林飞快地抽出大半阴茎，又恢复到先前那种轻浅无用的戳刺。

“混蛋……”索林双腿打颤，肌肉因为长时间保持别扭的姿势疼痛不已。

“是是，不过这个你说过了，”德瓦林粗声回道，放开他的喉咙再次揪住头发往后拉扯，测试索林的柔韧度。索林勉强又弓了一两寸已至极限，可是他头发上的力量毫不松懈，几乎能听到发丝断裂的声音。“说我想听的话才能得到你想要的东西。”

“我宁可向座狼低头。”索林龇牙表示不屑，话音未落便痛得叫出声来——钳制他手腕的力量猛然加重，关节被压迫得咯咯作响。

“是吗，在你祖父的宫殿里让座狼骑？”德瓦林模仿凶猛的野兽冲撞，同时按住索林的肩胛往下压，直到他被推得不得不踮起脚抬高臀部，“你还会撅起屁股求它是吗？”

“啊、我……没错，”索林挤出声音，“我会张开腿并且命令你站在旁边看着它……啊！”粗硬的阳具钉入他的内部狠狠碾磨，现在索林只有靴尖还能勉强触地，全靠德瓦林贯穿他的力量勉强维持平衡。

“供人玩赏的婊子，你就是这种货色？”德瓦林在他耳边咆哮，抽插越发粗野，不断从索林嘴里逼出含混的呢喃，“不过我不明白你为什么觉得我在意。现在，说出来，否则我是不会让你射的。”

“我要杀了你，杀了你。”索林的声音沙哑得几不可闻，手指早已失去知觉，肩膀火辣辣地刺痛，屁股上绝对留下了某人的指印，而这个某人终于尽根插入他的内部，撑开最深处，但他没有给予索林想要的冲刺，反而停在那里，拨开索林的头发温柔地抚摸颈背。

“我可以射在里面，”德瓦林耳语，“也可以抽出来射在你的身上。然后把你留在这里——硬得像石头，沾满我的精液，让别的什么人找到你。”

“不，”索林连忙摇头，抖着嘴唇发出反对的声音，“不，不行。”

“那么说出来！”德瓦林放开他的手腕。索林艰难地放平胳膊，血流顺着血管冲向指尖立刻发麻刺痛起来，他刚刚撑起上半身，德瓦林又拉住他的头发凶狠地操进内部。索林全身颤栗差点咬到舌头，一个字眼化作尖叫不顾一切地冲出喉咙。

“求你！”

几乎同时，索林感到德瓦林绷紧肌肉，阳具在他体内疯了似地进出操干。索林胡乱抓划桌面，指甲留下一道道细长的痕迹，他张开嘴无言地恳求，但偶尔能从中辨识出若干破碎的词句——给我。德瓦林。操我。占有我。德瓦林，求你！

一根粗糙的手指按住他们相连的部位，随着顶撞的节奏摩擦穴口。索林几近呜咽。

“这就对了，美人。”德瓦林边说边试着挤进一节手指。索林嘶吼起来，硬生生抓裂了木桌的边缘，但他背后的人没有理会，只是继续推进。“很好，就是这样，我的乖王子。”

内壁撑开到可怕的程度，饱胀感、疼痛和相伴而来的快感都超出了他的承受力。感到又一根手指沿着穴口描绘，索林抽着气小声求道。“饶了我。”

“真动听。”

第二根手指挤进他的后穴，配合德瓦林的阴茎同另一根手指剪动扩张。身体被扩张至难以想象的地步，索林张开嘴无声地尖叫，眼前一片模糊。太紧了，太满了。“德瓦林！”

德瓦林以咆哮回应，手指和阴茎插进最深处碾磨、搅动。索林几乎能感觉到两道灼人的视线从后方紧盯着他吞吐收缩的入口，也完全能想象得出身后人着迷狂热的表情。

“射吧。”德瓦林的声音因欲望而浓重，“为我射出来，收紧你的小洞。你不是想被人骑吗，有我满足你。射吧！”

所有这一切将索林不断逼向顶点，当德瓦林试着挤进第三根手指，极致的快感如同一条鞭子火辣辣地抽中他，那么激烈、炙热，他绷紧身体，阴茎抽搐，弄脏了身下的桌子。但他体内的火热并没有褪去，粗大的阳具仍在他的内部肆虐驰骋，索林咬紧牙关咽下呜咽声，直至德瓦林最后一次直插到底，用精液填满他。

索林在嘴里尝到了血味，意识到嘴唇被自己咬破了。德瓦林死沉死沉地趴在他背上喘气，呼吸一下下喷在他的脖子上，热得要命。

“滚下去，”他虚弱地呵斥，并试着起身，但手脚抖得不听使唤，德瓦林还埋在他里面，完全没有抽出的迹象。索林只好抬高手肘往后顶，结果就跟撞到一堵墙似的。 “我说了，滚下去！”

“好好，”德瓦林一边咕哝一边撑起上半身。 “你知道有种东西叫事后温存吧？”

“轮到你趴在桌子上的那天我会记得。”下一秒回嘴变成了抽气，“别动！够了，我、我不……”

“放松。”德瓦林轻拍他的背脊安抚，“吸口气，小家伙，会有点痛。”

“哼，现在我又成小家伙了……啊！”德瓦林一鼓作气抽出阴茎，浊白的液体随着他的动作流出来沾污了索林的大腿。索林舔舔嘴唇上的伤口，怀疑那精液里是不是也混进了血丝。就在这时，一双粗糙的大手再次摸上他的屁股，两根拇指一左一右掰开穴口。索林惊喘，被过度开发的部位实在经不起再来一次了。

“德瓦林……”他像德瓦林嘴里的小家伙轻叫，当一条火热潮湿的舌头吻上他的入口轻舔，又像对方早前所说的婊子扭动呻吟。德瓦林的舌头探入他的内部吸吮，发出淫靡粘腻的声音，那把粗硬的胡子不时擦过他大腿内侧，刺激着敏感的皮肤。

“放松。”德瓦林又吻了吻索林的入口，站起来退开半步。

索林慢吞吞地转身，膝盖发软打颤，只能眼睁睁看着德瓦林用袖管抹掉嘴角的体液。“混蛋。”他不顾嗓音里的颤抖骂道，“我至少一个星期不能好好走路。绿林的使者很快就到，你想让我在精灵面前出丑？”

“好像你会允许自己出丑似得。”德瓦林厚颜地笑道，拉过他的脑袋偷走一个吻，“我发现你开始把混蛋当昵称用了。”

“相信我，你找不到更动听的称呼了。”索林一把推开他，提起裤子。才这么一个简单的动作就痛得他哼出了声。

“需要我扶你回房间吗，殿下？”德瓦林毕恭毕敬地问，可他的眼睛里分明闪着愉悦的光芒。

“不必。”索林一口回绝，“对了，我想侍卫队这几天有必要进行额外训练。”

这话成功地抹去了德瓦林的笑容，现在轮到索林勾起嘴角了。

“你不是认真的。”

“就这么决定了，我们必须为任何突发情况做好充分的准备，当然——”索林告诉他，“这个消息由你通知下去。”

“我真该把你丢在桌子上走人。”

“夜间训练也很有必要。”

“下一次我会操得你哭爹喊娘，连摩利亚的矮人都能听到你的浪叫声！”

索林揪住德瓦林的衣领猛地将他推压到后方的墙上，用前臂顶住喉头。德瓦林猝不及防，惊讶地睁大眼睛，很快他就因为缺氧脸色通红，眼球渐渐突出。索林满意地略微松开劲道，等他喘过口气后再次压紧。

“记住你在跟谁说话。”索林冷冷地警告道。德瓦林连忙点头，直到他的嘴唇略微青白，索林终于满意地移开了手臂。

德瓦林弯下腰撑住膝盖剧烈地咳嗽，拼命吸进空气，许久才有余力回答：“是，殿下。”

“再说，”索林用一根手指挑起他的下巴，得意地宣布，“下一次轮到我上你了。”

“只要你有本事逮着我。”德瓦林一口应下，眼睛闪闪发亮。索林看着他，脸上的笑容也跟着扩大了几分。

“别忘记训练，”他提醒说，“不然我会非常非常非常失望。”

“是，我的王子。”德瓦林有板有眼地鞠躬行礼，仿佛他们的衣摆后没有藏着黏糊糊的裤裆。索林威严地点头，当先走了出去。他昂首挺胸穿过走廊，由他的侍卫长护送着返回房间。一路上，没人敢对王子略显凌乱的仪容说三道四。

他当然也没有在会见精灵时出丑。

 

（完）


End file.
